A Means to an End
by ncisduckie
Summary: Ziva David makes a decision. She just hopes it's the right one. Prequel to "Family First". Open Ending. Implied Tony/Ziva. ONESHOT.
**A Means to an End**

 **Obligatory notification: Spoilers for "Family First"-standing as a Prequel.**

 **I do not own NCIS.**

 **. . .**

Even when I have made it clear that I will never return to Mossad- there are still some pleasantries that I am allowed when my father is the dead director of a government agency. For instance: I have the opportunity to know when someone orders the destruction of my inherited home. Call it perks.

To get a phone call in the middle of the night from an unknown number. And to pick up the phone and have it be the director of Mossad. Calling to tell me that an American alias had decided that my home was in need of immediate bombing. An American alias I am positive they know. But I guess they did not think it was in any of my interest to know the bastard's name.

Fair enough.

But even as I rush through the house, rushing to pull miscellaneous things out of drawers to pack a bag for Tali, I cannot help running through a list of the people who would be as heartless as to conduct the job. My father had his fair share of enemies on a list. Most of them, however, turned their attentions to the new director when they realized that I would not be taking his place. I became simply a David in name. Apparently not at the moment. Cause any minute now my home will be engulfed in flames. And I have to get out of here.

 _I have to get_ Tali _out of here_.

I shove clothes into her diaper bag. Kalev follows suit. And I am about to turn to the door, to get back to Orli and Tali-something catches my eye. A picture. Tony. _Paris_. Funny how protecting a diplomat seems like small talk when your child in danger. Drawing a shaky breath, I impulsively grab the picture and push it into the bag before zipping it up.

"Ziva-you're running out of time."

Orli shouts over the loud static that buzzes in my head but I am already there in front of her. Standing not quite at attention with the bag hitched over my shoulder and my heart pounds hard in my chest.

The plan was for me and Tali to make it out of the house and stay with Orli. Then go off the grid in case the target was not the house. Stay safe. And get on with our lives. It cannot be that way.

Instead, I shrug the bag off my shoulder and shove it at Orli, pushing her in the direction her car is parked. Her footing remains strong.

"Go," I grunt. "You said it yourself, we are running out of time."

She looks at me with wide eyes. "Ziva. Both of us. We go together."

I feel as if we had had this conversation before. I shake my head and try not laugh as I feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes. "You have to take Tali home. Take her to her father. I-I'll-" I choke on the words, "-I'll find her later." They fall freely down my face. My tears. Hot against the cool air of the night.

What a perfect night for a bombing.

It is obvious that Orli wants to argue. But she knows there is no more time. It is time to leave. In her arms, Tali stirs with a groan and I hold my breath. If I have to tell her goodbye I do not think I will make it far.

 _Stay asleep_ , I plead silently. "Go," I whisper one last time.

She nods once, the urgency of the situation making her fall into the role of Mossad's director. Risking her life. Protecting another. "What do I tell Anthony?"

Tony.

I pull in a shuddering breath. I wanted him to know about Tali-a man deserves to know about his child. But I wanted to give him time. I did not want to weigh him down. He has other things to deal with. And the last thing he needed a reminder of what used to be. Except I cannot take Tali with me right now. Not if I want her safe. The only thing I can hope is that one day...I might see her again. Her _and_ Tony.

The way I wish it could have been from the day I realized I was with child.

I start backing away, toward my car. The one I kept in America and stopped using in favor for a safer option for a child. All I can do now is pray for the best. If Tony knows anything about me-he will find me.

He always does.

I just hope he forgives me for this.

My lips curl into a wry smile.

"Tell him I did not make it."

 **~FIN~**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a Review!**

 **A/N: Open to Interpretation. If you want to expand-go ahead. Just credit me first and let me know so I can read. Thank you for having me back for 2 seconds, guys. :)**


End file.
